I Relish Being Your Wife
by FlickerInTheDark
Summary: Valentine's Day! Alexander has some special plans for his beloved.


**A/N: Sorry for this very late Valentine fluffy fanfic! Apologies for so few uploads! As to be expected mentions of sex are in this fic so if that offends you please read some of my other work.**

Eliza woke up to the smell of something burning. Then she heard the fire alarm go off and then a muffled, "Oh be quiet you stupid thing!" It was Alexander and she decided she should get up to fix whatever it was. Alexander was hopeless with technology of any kind. He always told her things should go back to the days where man was in control to his surroundings. She scoffed at this because he was always on his laptop. Laughing about this memory she put on a robe and barefoot walked down the hall and down the stairs to the kitchen. There she saw Alexander waving a dishtowel trying to blow the smoke away. Philip was jumping up and down trying to help. He was waving his hands wildly and Eliza chuckled at this sight.

"Oh honey…" Alexander turned still beating the towel, "go back to bed my sweet! We have a surprise if this thing will ever shut up."

"Yeah mommy, go back!" Philip shooed her back up the stairs.

"I hope this surprise doesn't involve burning the house down."

She was back in her room and decided to get dressed. Who knew how long it would take them. She was at her vanity putting on her makeup when she heard a knock.

"Mommy are you in bed?"

"Should I be?"

"Yes!" they both screamed through the door.

"Alright, alright," she smiled putting down her mascara. Today was going to be a work from home kind of day. She felt lucky that she could work from home most days. This meant she could pick Philip up from 1st grade and have all of the benefits of being a stay at home mom.

"I'm in bed," she called. Then Philip opened the door. There she saw Alexander holding a tray of pancakes.

"Oh how sweet! My gentlemen bringing me breakfast in bed," she beamed.

"Here mommy!" Philip thrust a card into her hands. It was then she realized it was Valentines Day.

The card was very endearing it was all crinkly with a spray of glitter. The heart was messy but it was sweet.

"Aww thank you Philip."

"That's daddy's card. Daddy made it. Here is mine!" Philip handed her another card. This card was much nicer. The heart looked even and smooth. The paper was folded and on the front was Philip's scrawled handwriting, "Roses are red, Violets are blue, Mommy it's true that I love you!"

Philip had a way with words, just like his father. Eliza cocked an eye at Alexander.

"Philip wanted me to make you a card too. As you can see I am no good at crafts." Alexander shrugged as he put the tray down. She noticed the pancakes were heart shaped.

"Eat!" Philip climbed up on the bed and stared at her.

"Okay, okay. Philip have you eaten yet?"

"Yep."

So she ate. Philip staring at her and Alexander just smiling. She was bit unsettling how they watched her, but it was a touching gesture. When she was finished Alexander said, "Philip do you think you can take this tray downstairs and put it on the floor by the sink?"

"Yes!"

"Be careful," Eliza said. Eliza wasn't sure if this was a good idea but Philip was in 1st grade. She kept reminding herself Philip was growing up.

"Don't worry!" Philip said picking the tray up and nimbly moving out of the room.

"Now dear. I have a surprise for you," Alexander said.

"Hmm?"

"Tonight we are going out. Before you say anything I booked a babysitter."

"We agreed we wouldn't do anything special for Valentines Day!"

"I know but you are so lovely I had to. Dinner at Les Amoureux!" Eliza could never say no to Les Amoureux. It was always packed and always required a reservation. They had made the mistake the first time and ended up waiting an hour. Alexander refused to leave saying it was now a matter of principle. Her crazy husband always ready to make a point.

"Did you get a reservation?"

"Yes. I booked it 2 months just to be sure."

"Babysitter?"

"Yeah I got Burr to do it," Alexander said simply.

"Surely the Burr's have their own plans. We can't intrude! I will call Theodosia up…"

"No. None of that! You see Burr owes me a favor and besides Philip likes going over there to play," Alexander said, "he was due to have a play date anyways."

"Well fine. But I will be sending a thank you card along anyways."

"Tonight we will drop Philip off at the Burr's house at 5. Dinner is at 6 and you sister will pick Philip up at 8 and take him back to her house. The night is ours."

"Wait Philip isn't staying the night at the Burr's?"

"No of course not. I only wanted to mildly incontinence Burr. No Angelica offered originally to watch him for us. But I always enjoy teasing Burr a bit!"

"You imp!" She swatted him lightly on the arm.

"Anyway you will find in your closet a dress for tonight, that I would very much like you to wear," he sort of begged, "but you cannot look at it until tonight. Promise?"

"Fine!"

"Really promise? On your honor?"

"Yes fine on my honor." She sighed and kissed him. His scruff was endearing, she hoped he would trim it before tonight.

All that day Eliza was nervous with excitement. She sat at her computer sending emails and she would glance at her watch constantly. It was only 9 am. She had just taken Philip to school and was trying to be busy. But soon enough the emails were finished.

 _Maybe if I just peek. He would never know. NO Eliza get a grip!_

Alexander had rushed off to work in a flurry leaving the kitchen a mess. But today she didn't mind. Alexander called her just then as she was inching toward her closet.

"Hello dear," she answered.

"I hope you haven't been peeking!"

"No Alexander! You have no faith in me! Go back to work I am sure Mr. Washington isn't paying you to pester me," she pointed out.

"I guess not. Can't wait to see you tonight!"

The rest of the day went by. She picked Philip up at 2:45. She made him an early dinner. Soon enough Alexander came home. Alexander then took Philip over to Burr's and told her to get ready.

She finally got to see the dress. She walked into their room and in the back of the closet she found it. It was a deep blue dress, floor length. It was sleek and looked like it would fit her well. I always caught her off guard at how much Alexander paid attention to everything. It was strapless and the sweetheart top was studded with small crystals. She wondered how much this cost. It looked like a dress she had pointed out to him in passing. She never thought Alexander would remember. He was not usually good at details like this. But it melted her heart regardless.

"Do you like it?" he said coming up behind her hand grabbing her around the waist. She turned around and hugged him.

"It is lovely!"

"Good! Now I will leave you to get dressed. I was thinking those dangly sapphire earrings might suit your dress."

"I don't own any," she questioned. All she got in return was a cocked brow and a smirk.

She wondered just how much he spent on this. She had firmly told him that this Valentines Day was going to be a small event. But the damage was done and she decided she may as well enjoy it. Both were very busy with work and so to spend time with Alexander alone was going to be amazing.

Soon enough she was dressed and kept her hair down. Alexander always liked her black hair to be undone. She went to her jewelry box and she found the earrings. They were so pretty and delicate. She put them on and felt like a princess. She felt she must have stepped through a portal and into another realm. She didn't think she could be as pretty as she was on her wedding day.

She grabbed her clutch and saw Alexander when she left their room. He was decked out in a suit she thought was new but he assured her it wasn't

"I know you don't like me spending all this money. Don't worry Lafayette lent me this suit. He has like a million and he's never worn this one. "

Needless to say the suit looked very smart on him. The fit was perfect and the suit was a deep blue, so they matched. She noticed the tie. Philip had the tie to him at Christmas.

In a southern accent she exclaimed, "My my! You shine up real nice!" She was quoting some movie they had seen on one of their first dates. Alexander smiled at the reference.

"Yes. Yes I do. But look at you!" he embraced her and kissed her on both cheeks.

And they were on their way. The quick 15-minute drive got them to the restaurant. Valet took their car and they were escorted into the candle lit restaurant. This place was 5 stars and was a new hot spot in the city. They were seated in her favorite place. It was by the large painting of the city.

After the wine was poured and the orders made, the grilled salmon fro Eliza and medium rare steak for Alexander, they were left alone.

Both stared into each other's eyes like they did when they were younger. It seemed not a day had passed. Alexander reached forward and caressed her cheek. A flutter went through that she didn't think she was capable of anymore.

"You are gorgeous," he murmured. She smiled and was going to deny it but her stopped her.

"Eliza I don't think you understand just how happy you make me. I never thought I was capable of such feelings. My life has been a series of tests to get to here. And now that I am here, I am glad for the wait and would never give it up. Eliza you are simply marvelous."

"Oh," she had no words.

"It is true. You might deny my words but I won't let you. You are 10 times the person I wish I could be. Philip is lucky to have you for a mother. I couldn't imagine a better person to raise a child with. Eliza I hope you understand how sincere I am. I fear I do not tell you enough and that if I do not right now, some unholy demon will whisk you away! I promise I will do better to tell you every day how much I love you. I am so sorry I have been so busy," Alexander's voice was so sure. She knew he was serious when he started to speak in a much older way.

"Oh Alexander, you can't help your work schedule. I do wish we had more time together but you given us the best life. I am so happy that we can spend the night together. I miss our early 20's. We were so carefree. But now I feel like that girl back then. I am the lucky one!" she said her eyes slightly teary.

The waiter broke this heartfelt moment. But it didn't matter it was out now. They both let out what they truly felt and that was all that mattered.

The rest of the night was light small talk. The stress of life left them wanting just a relaxed evening. They discussed Jefferson's bombastic stupidity. They reminisced about college.

"Remember when John tried to woo your sister Peggy? He was nothing but nerves and tripping over himself to get her to notice him. I mean he tried to help Peggy carry her phone."

"Yeah, I remember Peggy coming to me. She was charmed but thought him utterly ridiculous. I remember thinking 'who is this guy?' and when I met you through him I was surprised you would be friends with him. I always thought you didn't like such frivolity."

"Ah John. Such a fool, but we love him!" Alexander swirled his wine glass as if he would see visions of the past in it. It had been a couple of years since John's death and Eliza knew he missed him. But not wanting to derail the night she moved on to happier subjects.

"What about the time you, dear husband, tried to debate Jefferson and fell off the table and broke your arm?"

"Hey that's not funny!" Alexander tried to hide the smile on his lips but failed. To him it wasn't funny but to everyone else it was a hoot. Alexander was always getting into trouble.

"I'm sorry I don't take you out more. I work so much so we can afford to do this," he sighed, "Do you relish being a poor man's wife? Unable to provide for your life."

"I relish being your wife," she said seriously, "We are not poor. Come on you have one of the best jobs and the pay is more then it should be."

"Regardless. I want to earn enough so Philip can attend a good university and that you can have whatever you want. That can't happen right now"

"You and Philip are all I want or need," she smiled, "And my sisters of course."

The night passed and soon it was time to leave. They had shared a chocolate torte and Eliza claimed she would never be able to eat again and that she must look the Violet Beauregarde from _Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory._ Alexander assured her she wasn't and they went home. Eliza always the mother, called her sister to make sure she had picked dup Philip and that he was safe.

"Eliza stop worrying! Yes I got Philip and he is asleep on the couch now. Couldn't make it through _Aladdin."_

Soon they were home. Both did not want the evening to end but it was. Eliza now assured Philip was safe with her sister decided to get ready for bed.

She was sad to hang up the dress, she wondered if she could ever wear it again. It was one of those dresses you couldn't just wear out to do errands. But no matter, she felt pretty tonight.

She was just in her bra and panties when Alexander came in from the bathroom.

"Eliza!" he growled. It was that deep rumbling sound she loved. He had doen the same thing after proposing and it was an endearing trait she was sure was the only one who knew about.

"Alexander," she smiled. She had planned on changing into something a bit sexier but it was clear there was no time.

Later that night they were wrapped in each other's arms. Alexander was humming some Caribbean song, low and barely audible. She was twirling her fingers through his hair absent mindedly. They hadn't been this peaceful in months. Philip was always waking up with bad dreams or Alexander wasn't home. She had just spent nearly 7 consecutive hours with her husband, which was something she treasured. Not once did his phone distract him. No in this moment she remembered why she married him. He was brilliant and moments like these were worth more than any sapphires.

"Are you awake?" he whispered.

"Mmmh." She nodded into his chest.

"Thank you for a perfect evening."

"No it is all to you! I'm sorry I didn't have much for you."

"Not your fault. We said we weren't going to do anything. I was the scoundrel who broke his word," he mused, "but you were lovely. It was like no time passed."

"I love you! We need to do this more often." She gave him a soft peck on his cheek.

"Yes. Eliza you deserve more nights like tonight."

They both slipped into sleep and it felt like all of the stars were aligned and that all was right with the world.


End file.
